On Top
by Johalex
Summary: WARNING FOR SEX/SMUT/LEMONS. whatever you call it. This oneshot is all of my favorite bits of stories all mashed up into one! I LOVE IT! it definitely has romance when James saves Lily for you softies and it has lemons at the end. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**This is a oneshot, but it's quite long. AND IT'S DEFINITELY RATED M FOR A REASON! WARNING! **

**ps: all characters are jk rowlin**g.

**On Top**

She had received a letter everyday this week. Before it had just been once, maybe a couple of times a month. When it had first started out, she was slightly flattered. When people had insulted her or threatened her before it had been out of jealousy or hidden admiration, considering they had only been from James or a moody Slytherin girl, her experience with threats were pretty tame. But they had been a different lately, times had changed and things were a little more serious. Voldemort had been gaining power, and quickly. Muggleborn rights were diminishing right before her eyes, though there hadn't been many to begin with. All of the threats she had been receiving lately were a tad more worrisome, they were no longer the harmless put-downs they had once been, they were now menacing her with life-threatening attacks. Not like she was worried, she had been on the receiving end of attacks in the past, always on the winning end of course.

She was walking back from Hagrid's house, things had certainly changed since the beginning of seventh year. James and her were alright..well, there were still times when she wanted to strangle him, but she could tell he was trying. One thing she could definitely see was his good looks, she wasn't stupid, she had always noticed his looks, but she couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach when he smirked at her with those luscious lips. It seemed like he went from charmingly attractive to tantalizingly sexy over that past summer.

She was completely entranced by her thoughts when she felt a warm hand snake around her waist and pull her close to a firm chest.

"Out side all alone at a time like this? Not very responsible are we, Evans?" She smiled as she heard his sensual voice hovering close to her left ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her neck and through her spine. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes, she noticed the mischievous sparkle that was usually found in his gorgeous eyes was gone. It had probably been replaced with desire, Lily thought. She couldn't blame him, she was certain her green eyes had darkened from lust. It had been forever since she had simply spent a night in a boy's bed, it even took her a while to remember her last hookup. She had slowed down on her permiscuous ways since the beginning of the year. She had too many things to think about: school, her future, attack threats, head girl duties, but James' obvious advances had grown hard to ignore. She could feel her wall start to crumble whenever he was around, and she never liked feeling vulnerable, even in the boudoir, she was always in control. That had always been the biggest thing holding her back from James. He was just as much as experienced as her in that way, she liked to be on top, and so did he. She loved the feeling of being in charge of a man, and James felt the same about girls. They would never work, no matter how much she truly wished they could.

"Just taking a leisurely stroll around the grounds. What's it to you, Potter?" She looked up at him playfully from under her full eyelashes.

"It involves you, and you know you're everything to me." He flirted back. That was lame, Lily thought. James usually had the wittiest things to fire back at her, it kept her on her toes. He knew that the sentimental crap that worked on all the other girls didn't get him very far with her.

"Is everything alright James? You seem tense." She moved her hands to his shoulders and gently rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles. There was definitely something different going on about James tonight. She was having a hard time figuring it out and it was pissing her off, she always had the answers. Leave it to James to be the one to leave her questioning. Damn him.

"Yeah, Lil-bit, I'm fine." There was definitely something wrong. James knew that since the event with Snape in fifth year she never let anyone call her with her former nick name that originated from the slimy, slithering snake himself. She pulled away from his grasp.

"James, I'm serious. What's wrong?" He was slowly making his way towards her.

" I am being serious, Lily. Everything's great, it always is when I'm with you." He had a weird look in his eyes. His hands made his way to her waist again and he slowly was leading her backwards until they were stopped by the trunk of the tree. His hands came up to rest on either side of her head, trapping her with his body. She attempted to dip under the barrier he had created to escape but he caught her and slammed her back into the rough bark. She looked up to his face to barely see a cruel sneer placed upon his handsome features. It was quickly replaced with his infamous smirk, but it wasn't right. Only James could pull off that look.

She had caught on, this wasn't James, or at least he wasn't in his right mind. He was cursed, or imperiused, maybe this wasn't even him at all. It had to be Polyjuice Potion, even an imperioused James wouldn't use that nickname or fail to pull off his smirk. She needed to play along though, she couldn't let this person, whoever it was realize she knew what was happening. She needing to think at their level and shove their failed attempt at an attack right up their ass. She snaked her small hands around his neck and let him feel the softness of her skin.

"I'm all yours, James. You should know that by now." She was looking deep into the imposter's eyes. Knowing that her only chance was to catch them off guard with her persuasive charm. She didn't know who she was dealing with, whether it was a silly Slytherin, a Death Eater, or hell, even Voldemort himself, she knew that this was unlike any other occurrence she had been faced with before. She needed to play all of her talents at once and hope that she could come out on top. She could see the hesitance on James' face, something that is rarely seen on the features of the almighty James Potter.

"Lets go down by the lake, I know how much you love it there." He had a kind smile now, also rarely seen on the face she was so accustomed to, but it was much more James like. This person had done their homework. Not many people knew that the lake was one of Lily's favourite places on the vast Hogwarts property. She had great memories that took place by the lake; when she had dared Sirius in second year to push Peneloppe Parkinson into the lake only to be hexed by the angst ridden Slytherin girl, or when she had charmed Peter to undress into his knickers and swim a lap around the lake after he had recited a poem Potter had written for her on Valentine's day in forth year. But there were also sad memories; like when she had witnessed her crush Clinton Sanders kiss Samantha Randall, Lily's rival from Ravenclaw and cried for a whole weak, and of course, when Snape, her supposed best friend called her a mudblood after her OWL exam. That memory stung the most, but was all the more reason why Lily loved it down by the lake. She came there to think, even if she wasn't thinking about happy memories, she always had enough to think about to distract her from the present. Even the saddest memory from the past was better than her current life. Life filled with war, loss and neglect.

In fifth year, everything in Lily's world fell apart. Her only friend in Gryffindor, Alexis Johnson had transferred to Beauxbatons. In December, Lily's parents had been attacked by Death Eaters and Lily had spent her first Christmas alone as an orphan. Severus started to pull away from her, no matter how long she denied it, and it took public humiliation to realize what path he had chosen and what kind of person he truly was.

The summer before sixth year was when her transformation took place. She had spent the summer working at the Leaky Cauldron, she had developed into a young woman. And an extremely attractive one at that. Young men started to take interest to her, the first time in a while she had been noticed, taken into consideration or cared for, even if it was only for one night. Night after night she would bring a different man back up to her room above the pub. It satisfied her to no end, she needed it. When she returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year, she knew what she wanted, and didn't have to look far to get it and be on top. She had spent the night with boys ranging from fifth year Hufflepuffs to seventh year Ravenclaws and of course, her fellow Gryffindors. But never once a Slitherin, and never once a Marauder. They were strictly out of bounds for obvious reasons.

They were down by the lake now, standing on the old dwarf that would have deteriorated years ago if it hadn't been maintained by magic. She knew what the imposter was doing. He was isolating her from safety, knowing that if she happened to not make it back to the castle tonight it would take until morning to realize she was missing, and then another while to find her in the depths of the Black lake.

"You really are beautiful you know that right, Lily?" He spoke softy, almost too quiet to hear over the gentle breeze of the surrounding water. He reached up to lightly brush her bangs behind her ear.

"I know that I'm lucky to have someone as amazing as you, James. Never forget it." He was about to reply when she roughly tugged on his tie and brought him down for a searing kiss, catching him off guard. She almost gasped at the feel of his smooth lips and felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she realized that her first kiss with James was fake, emotionless and cold. The exact opposite of what she had imagined it to be.

Remembering her plan she quickly dropped one hand to his belt and the other to her wand in her cloak pocket. Being the brilliant actress she was, she mate it seem like she couldn't undue it, when he should have known that Lily Evans, sex goddess at Hogwarts could expertly undue any belt brought in her path. Obviously wanting to get some action before he "exterminated" her like the mudblood whore she knew he thought her to be, he shoved his wand into his pocket to help her with the buckle. She took his moment of vulnerability for granted and non verbally sent a hex straight to his neck and caused it to swell with massive, painful boils. His hands shot up to his neck and he let out a foil scream. He seized his wand and silently cast the counter curse. Lily now knew that her opponent was at least graduated from school, the hex she had used was definitely above the knowledge of any other student at Hogwarts other than herself. At the same time that she had sent a stunning spell he shot a body binding curse at her. Once he had been stunned, he toppled forward onto her and caused them both to fall off the dwarf and into a black abyss.

Lily was a fabulous swimmer, however, she was most definitely not accustomed to treading water without the use of her limbs. She started to sink, quickly making it down to the fields of tangled seaweed that reflected the moon light far above. Darkness engulfed her, not only in sight but in mind. She was slowly slipping away, losing a grip on her reality. The last thing she saw was the wide eyes of a dead James Potter floating above her, staring down onto her last moments of consciousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She was surrounded my water. Or was it fire? Her mind was foggy and scrambled and it took a while to form a coherent thought. Her insides felt cold as ice though she felt like her skin was melting away.

James' voice. James' touch. James' kiss. James' eyes. All came rushing back to her like a heard of an angry mob. Thoughts started to unscramble, puzzle pieces were beginning to connect. She felt a hand on the back of her neck and slowly she was aware that she was being pulled out of the heat. Too weak to protest she let the hand guide her until she was sitting upright. She opened her eyes to see James' face only inches away from her own. Instinctively, she panicked and scrambled to her knees in an attempt to get as far away from that face as possible. Ignoring her complaining muscles she got to her feet to escape when she tripped on the edge of the tub she had been in and found her upper body falling through the air. A pair of strong, sturdy arms caught her before she hit the cold tile floor. Unable to will her muscles to move another inch, she succumbed to fall limp into the arms supporting her.

"Lily! What the fuck are you doing! You need to rest. Now." She let James pick up her legs with his free arm and carry her out of the bathroom. She was abruptly aware that she was very naked.

"James! Bloody Merlin! Ahhh!" She squirmed in his arms in effort to cover the two of her most prized possessions. She was dropped suddenly onto a comfy surface. Yes, she thought, a bed. Exactly what she needed. She looked up once again into the stern looking face of her roommate for the year. She flinched at the sight, reminding her of the James imposter.

"Do you have any idea what you've been through tonight? You're bloody lucky I pay so much attention to you that I was on my way down to see you at the lake when I saw you and some guy tumble to our death. You can understand how confused I was at first but when I noticed you hadn't resurfaced I accio'ed you." He finished his rushed version of the story by crossing his arms and looking very satisfied with himself.

"You accio'ed me? How is that even possible?" Lily was the brightest student currently at Hogwarts, she had never once heard of someone accio'ing a human.

"Well, it was the first thing I thought of, it was instinctive. I didn't think it would work until I saw your unconscious body flying towards me. I felt how cold you were and I tried to dry you but your skin was still ice cold. I cast a temporary heating charm on you while I summoned the other floating body in the water. When I laid him out on the grass I practically fainted from shock when I saw he looked identical to me. It was incredibly frightening to pull your dead self from a lake. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. Well anyways, I brought you up to our rooms and put you in my bed, then I went straight to Dumbledore to notify him of what I witnessed and that there was a dead body out on the grounds. He later informed me that it was Alias Mucliber, Chadwick Mulciber's father. Always knew his family was in Voldemort's ranks."

Lily was staring at him, partially listening to James ramble on and partially experiencing an internal battle between herself. One side was deeply frightened by the sight of James' face, the other side wanted to take him on the bed and have her way with him. After the events of the night, she realized how much she needed this, whether it was because she was harbouring deep feelings for the boy or that she just needed an escape. She knew that he was the best in the school to satisfy both those needs. Seeing his face filled with disgusted at the thought of someone attacking her made her realize that this was her James, not Mulciber's version of James, or anyone else's. She needed him. She meant to climb off the bed but remembered that her strained muscles wouldn't be letting her go anywhere until she got the rest she most desperately needed.

"James, could you be a dear and go into the top right drawer of my wardrobe and bring me a small white vile?" Her voice sounded sweet but she knew her eyes held a longing that needed to be indulged. James, willing to do anything for the naked beauty on his bed, swiftly made his way into her room and moments later came sauntering back into his room. Last month she figured out the famous Marauder's secret. She had known Remus was a werewolf for a few years, but only just found out that the other members of the gang were animagi. She hadn't told James what she knew yet, she didn't want to overwhelm him when he had entered the Head's common room late one night. He had been completely exhausted. The next day she prepared a muscle repairing solution for the next month. But she figured she had enough excuse to use that batch on herself and then whip up another before the following full moon.

He handed her the vile and she popped the cork and downed the liquid contents. She could sense James' hot stare as she swallowed the white liquid whole. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat when he realized his gaze had been spotted.

"Listen, Lily." James started off nervously, he wasn't one for speeches. Well that was a lie, he constantly made speeches in class and in the great hall declaring his love for her. But never once hasd he said more than a couple words when there was a naked sex goddess on his bed. "I know I can come off as a complete git sometimes, and you think that I think of you as only a game. And I have to admit, it did start out as that. I mean, I've been with so many girls and you were the one that consistently denied me. And I can't take all the blame, I know you felt the same way. You loved to lead me on then tear me down, and I understand why. We both love to be in control, that's what turned me on the most about you. You were so unlike the other girls who were so dependant on others. You've always stood out over everyone else. But when I saw you tonight, I thought you were gone. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, and I promise that I'll never let that happen again. And I know, I know, you are completely capable of defending yourself, but I feel this uncontrollable need to protect you. I need you in my life."

Feeling the muscle reparation solution kicking into play, she slowly made her way to her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. She reached up and ran both hands threw his unbelievably soft hair. She pulled him closer so she could capture his lips in a heated kiss. She forced this kiss to replace the memory of the last time she had shared a kiss with these lips. She only wanted to remember this one, this one was remarkably better. James pulled away and opened his mouth to say something but Lily brought a small finger to his mouth.

"Don't say anything, James. You've said everything you needed to already. Now, onto more important matters. I've heard things, James. Girls talk, especially about you. And I know you've heard things about me." She smiled when James' nodded his shocked face. " Good, now, I need you. Right now. And I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you go easy on me for even a second.." She leaned her head in so her mouth was grazing his ear. She quickly nibbled on his lobe and whispered seductively. "Ill know."

He took no time at all to grab her head and direct it back to his kiss. He deepened the kiss to the point where the feel of each other's lips was like oxygen to them. His hands were roaming her body everywhere, down her back, around her small waist until one broke loose and found her awaiting tit. She let out a deep moan at the much needed contact, but she still needed more. Her hands were tugging at his hair , pulling his head down and giving him access to her neck. She had never been with a guy who knew what to do, and more. She was accustomed to being the director, telling the boy underneath her to do exactly as she wished. It was exhilarating to have someone with their own tricks and needs.

"You're wearing too many articles of clothing, Potter. I don't know what you have planned, but I know that what I have in store for you cannot happen while you're still wearing clothes." He removed his hands from her tits to remove his pesky shirt, but he was stopped by her light touch. "No, let me." She climbed off the edge of the bed, spun him around and pushed him so that his back was lying on the bed while the ends of his legs were dangling off the end. She slowly placed her hands at the hem of his quidditch t-shirt and at a frustratingly slow pace begun to pull it up over his head all the while trailing her tongue on the newly exposed skin. Once the shirt had completely been removed she slapped her hands down by his shoulders, causing him to wince at the sting, she then slowly let her fingertips trail down his perfectly toned chest. He had muscles in all the right places, she thought, and it turned her on to no end. She then started on his belt buckle, making quick work of it, it was off in a flash. Bit by bit she extracted his dark wash jeans from his legs, only leaving behind a pair of maroon boxers that were tented by his arousal. Her hand gradually made its way up to the awaiting area and he groaned at the contact. Her fingers gently looped around the waistband and pulled them down, freeing his large cock from the restraining fabric. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of it. Size really does matter, she thought to herself.

He barely caught himself from crying out when he felt her hand grasp the head of his cock, slowly making its way down to the base.

"Are you ready for this James?" He heard Lily's innocent voice come from the edge of the bed. "We'll see if it lives up to the expectations." And with that he felt the tip of her tongue flick the tip of his dick. She lifted it from the base and ran her tongue all the way from the bottom to the head. He was already having a hard time controlling himself, and when he suddenly felt her heavenly mouth take him all the way in he let out a deep rumbling groan.

"Holy fuck" He heard himself saying. Not once had he ever been deep throated, not that he ever expected to be, he was too big for most girls to make it three quarters of the way down. He sat up to watch, this was not something he was going to miss. He ran his fingers through her soft, deep red hair as her head started to bob up and down his cock. He didn't think he had ever been this hard, and he had been in this situations many times before. Having someone as experienced as her was definitely paying off. The feel of Lily's lips trailing over his sensitive skin was like nothing he had ever felt before. She had the perfect amount of suction and she was going the perfect speed, slow enough to keep him wanting more but fast enough that he was feeling light headed by the pace. He couldn't help but grasp her head between his hand and slowly thrust his cock deeper down his throat.

"Evans, I'm not going to be able to last much longer." He warned her but she didn't stop she just continued to let him guide his throbbing dick in and out of her hungry lips. All at once his head flew back and he shot his cum deep down her throat and she took it all in. She removed her mouth with a pop and licked her lips as she climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. With his cock still semi-hard she could feel it rub against her ass. She let him catch his breath, she was used to this kind of reaction to her blow jobs. She had wowed many guys over the years, but not once had she ever deep throated a cock so big. She was slightly impressed with herself.

She was suddenly tugged down by her head to an awaiting kiss. James' hands began to roam again and she yearned for more of his touch. She felt his fingertips on her inner thigh, slowly making their way up to her pussy lips. He dipped a finger into her hot centre to feel her wetness, and when he did he groaned again. "God, Lily. You're so wet." He moaned as he slipped his middle finger completely into her pussy.

She let out a breathy moan at the much needed feel that she had gone too long without. He added another finger when she sat up so she was directly over his fingers. She rode them hard and gave him the best view of her round tits bouncing. She started to let out the sexiest whimpers he had ever heard and that's when James took his cue to flip them around so she was on the bottom. Lily cried out at the loss of contact and reached for his hand to lead it back into her desperate cunt.

"Patients, Evans. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She knew he was teasing her like she was done to him. It was somehow not as fun when you were on the receiving end of it. " Hope it lives up to the expectations." He lowered his head to her stomach and applied soft kisses from her belly button until he reached her clit. He sucked on that while his fingers ran up and down her folds. Lily was practically humping his face with desire when his tongue finally found her hot cunt. He circled the entranced until he felt like she had been teased enough. Then he shoved his tongue as far into her pussy as it could reach. Her back arched and she pushed her cunt harder onto his mouth. He reached his hand up to her hips and rotated them over his mouth. Finally he freed one hand and brought his thumb and forefinger to her clit. That one last motion sent Lily off the edge and she experienced the most extreme orgasm of her life as she spazzed on the bed.

With that James stood up to look down at the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Lily's hair was tangled, her eyes were dark with want and her chest was falling rapidly up and down with her loss of breath.

Potter, if you don't fuck me right now I'll go find someone else. But I think we both realized tonight that we are the only two people who are capable of fulfilling both our needs. So be a good little boy and fuck me now. "

James sat on the edge of the bed and manoeuvred himself so that his back was leaning against the headboard. "I never realized you were so dirty, Evans. But don't worry. I'll make you scream." He reached across and pulled her up so that she was once again straddling his lap. She positioned her self above his very ready cock and with one fluid motion, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, taking him all in at once. The feel of his massive cock filling her completely was like nothing else. No one had ever filled her so much at once. She never wanted or needed anyone else. She could feel the head of his dick touching the back of her cervix. She could've sworn she was filled to her belly button. She brought herself all the up again until he was practically completely out when she slid back down once more. They picked up the pace until she was screaming with the need for release.

Sensing that she was almost done, James flipped them over and brought her legs up over his shoulders. The change of angle made her cry out with lust. He grabbed her hips and continued to slam his fat cock into her pussy until he saw stars and they both road out the most intense orgasm of their lives. Once they had calmed down form the experience they both lay side by side panting.

No knew how long exactly, but Lily's voice drew James out of his thoughts. "Up for round two?" James laughed and rolled them over so they could repeat their actions on as many surfaces as they could find.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! AND PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, IT ACTUALLY MAKES MY DAY 8 BILLION TIMES BETTER! and if many replies requesting another chapter or another oneshot similar to this i maybe can answer to your requests! and also if you leave comments about what you like or what you didn't like that will help a lot! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE**

**xoxo**

**Lyla**


End file.
